Dove
Apperance Dove has meny apperances, but only by outfit , hair, and makeup. She uses these 2 most commanly used outfits the most; she has a white cape, a white skirt, a white long sleeve shirt and white strapples, laceless, shoes, that resembles to Ravens. her hair is vary curly at the time. Her second outfit is the outfit when she is out with her friends. She wheres a black news boy cap that is very puffy. she also has blue jean shorts with black suspenders and a yellow short sleeve shirt, with black knee high boots. Personality Dove always is happy, bubbly, and preppy, unless she is angrey. when she is angry, she is so mean, that she trys to ''kill ''her enamies, but luckaly that only happen once in a blue moon. when she is sad, she locks her self in her room, crying. her friends usally need to drag her at the time she is sad. Powes Telekinesis: *Dove can move things with her mind . When she moves objects she projects her dark energy upon them. Empathy: *Dove can sense and manipulate the powers of others to glean an idea of their thoughts, control her own emotions and heal people. Levitation: *Dove can levitate of the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Astral Projection: *Dove can project her soul from her corporeal form at will, usually in an energy form of her physical shape or as a white dove. In her soul-self, Dove is capable of traversing through dimensional boundaries, transporting herself and six others through vast distances, phase through almost all kinds of physical barriers, ranging from solid obstacles to walls of fire, disperse visions of the future, dispel physical manifestations of suppressed fears, overwhelm projectors of vast psionic energies, mentally attack and stun another, enter and see into the mind of another, including observing their emotions and memories and communicate to the person, take control temporarily over a willing person’s body and experience whatever the person is experiencing, escape from perilous situations by flying away, physically grasp others in midair or assail others, project the soul-self as a physical solid barrier capable of deflecting rain (a form of energy-umbrella), while simultaneously retain her own soul within her body. The soul-self has been known to gain pink and black when Dove releases a particularly great surge of power through it or when she is unleashing emotions of intense rage or fear, as well as appear in a shape identical to that of Dove’s physical form, albeit composed of pure dark energy. A smaller version of the soul-self in red can be conjured by Dove without projecting her own spirit after an intense positive emotional upsurge and being tutored in centuries of potent mystical lore. Dove’s powers can take on the purple and white energy, from the breaking of her inner mind from insanity without friendship, Dove’s soul-self takes on a pure-purple form to envelop Trigon, forever cleansing his stain on her world and Arella’s, undoing all the harm he had wrought, her greatest feat in the entire series. Furthermore, Dove is capable of extending the soul-self’s individual body parts through her own corporeal body. Dove at times uses her mantra to project the soul-self. Teleportation: *Dove can teleport herself and other long distances in the shape of a giant dove or by simply traveling through dark energy using portals. She uses the incantation "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as a focus in battle. However, Dove has displayed far greater powers. Dove is the second most emotionally withdrawn of the Titans, due to her formidable powers being directly controlled by her every emotion - in order to use her power without causing excessive collateral damage, she must exercise intense control over her emotions. To maintain this control she makes use of potent magical artifacts such as her sisters mirror, which enables her to directly manipulate her complex mental landscape, and spends much of her time in meditation and reading. Some of the other powers not mentioned are: Intangibility *it is shown that Dove could go through objects. Dark Energy Constructs * it is shown that Dove can make a variety of energy constructs from her dark energy, ranging from walls to flying platforms to claws to projectiles to shields (usually square-shaped), with these constructs temporary and subject to her will. Dove is able to raise shields with an extremely high degree of imperviousness to damage from nearly any kind of assault, be it physical or energy-based (magical or not) in nature, though the durability of these shields have been shown to vary due to a variety of unclear factors. Trivia *I baced Dove on Raven 3 episodes after i first saw Teen Titans! . *Dont say "oh she toatally copied off white Raven." because i dident! i Made Dove ''way ''before i saw"The End" with white Raven on it. *When dove ever kisses an evil villon, she will be come evil. here's a picture of evil Dove; *she has very meny pet dogs, her faveoret, Nie-Nie the Huskie. *her other outfit, i saw it on a tv show, sorta. it had different coulers. hears a pic of Dove in it! Category:Female Category:Fictional Characters